Death by boredom
by esama
Summary: A slightly less polite Light finds the Death Note and uses it for slightly different reasons - and wholly different ways. Lot of OOCness. Plot bunny, won't be continued.


**Death by boredom**

The sight of book falling out of clear sky was possibly the most interesting thing Light had seen in a full month. While staring down from it from his classroom where he was idly ignoring everything the teacher was trying to teach his class, he wondered how pathetic life had to be, when a book could be so exciting. It was just laying there in the school yard, still and dark against the light shaded gravel and he couldn't take his eye of it.

Maybe it was a trick, a prop for some project by the drama club which could often be seen filming something around the school yard. Scanning his eyes over the yard in search for someone with a camera, Light's eyes narrowed. There was no one there, with camera or otherwise. The entire yard was deserted and still.

"Yagami-kun," the teacher spoke out. "Could you translate the last passage, please?"

Light glanced up from the window and at the teacher. Then he turned his eyes to the school books open before him. "What passage?" he asked lazily, ignoring the snort coming somewhere from his right.

"The one at page hundred and fourteen," the man answered with a strained look about his face. "The very last on the right side page."

"Blaa blaa," Light murmured while standing up and, as slowly as possible, turned the pages to get to the right one. "What the deuce?" he muttered, eyeing the passage, lifting the book up and peering into the text. It was written in elaborate cursive and looked like it was supposed to be a clipping from a letter or something. "Is this _Latin_?" he asked incredulously. Someone sniggered.

"It's English, Yagami-kun, now, if you would please…"

The teen frowned and eyed the passage with distaste. _Follow the teachings of God and receive His blessings, and so it shall be, that the seas will again become bountiful and the raging storms will subside,_ the passage said. Light snorted, tilting the book in his hand again. "Something about worshiping some anal god so that he won't send storm up your ass?" he asked wryly, and was awarded by some badly stifled snorts and giggles for his efforts.

The teacher sighed. "As expected. And mind your language, Yagami-kun," he murmured with a shake of his head before turning to another student. "How about you, Minami-kun?"

Light scoffed and leaned back in his chair. _'How boring,'_ he thought, disappointed not to have gotten rise out of the teacher. _'Though this one is so freaking soft that I could be dancing around the classroom naked and he wouldn't even give me a detention. It was much more interesting when they used to send me to the principal's office or try and make me go and see the counsellor and stuff like that… now they're just boring.'_

Shaking the thought from his head, he turned his attention back outside and to the place where the notebook lay. Lifting his pen and chewing the end of it lazily, he narrowed his eyes. Yes, the notebook was definitely more interesting than anything else that had happened in a long while. _'I need to check that out once I'll get out of here,'_ he thought. If he was lucky it would be even more exciting close up.

Thankfully the class didn't last for long. Though usually Light was among the last to leave the class - because he didn't want to get caught in the troublesome crowd of people trying to get out as fast as they could. Instead he packed his bag, loosened his tie and leaned back until the class was almost empty. Then he headed out, hoping that the notebook would still be there once he had changed into his shoes and gotten out.

It was, sitting right where it had fallen, ignored by everyone. Making his way to it, Light picked it up. "Interesting," he muttered slowly at the writing in the cover. Into the black cover words _Death Note_ were written in knobby letters and white ink. Quickly he flipped the book open to see if anything had been written into it. If someone had enough imagination to make such a title, maybe they would have enough imagination to make unique content.

He wasn't disappointed. Though the notebook's pages seemed empty, the white text written to the inside of the black front cover made Light grin. _'Oh, this thing is definitely the most interesting thing this month,'_ he thought, holding the book up and just admiring it for a moment. _'I wonder who made it.'_

Looking around to see if anyone was missing the book, Light decided that finders keepers fit this situation perfectly. Hoisting his bag up his shoulder, he headed towards the school gates, rereading the rules written in the inside cover of the book. _'This is a very innovating way of relieving stress, I imagine. Just write down the person you want to kill and the way you want to them to die… yeah, definitely inspiring. I wonder if there are more of these.'_

He turned the page in his hands to see if there was a company logo anywhere, anything to indicate where the book came from. Someone had written the name and the rules by hand, of course, but the book had to come from somewhere… But there was no logo, nor any sort of indication of who had done the manufacturing. _'Maybe a special order? Hmm…or it could be that someone just made it by hand from scratch.'_

Still turning the book in his hand, Light directed his steps towards home, wondering about the way the book had been made and why. Then, figuring that it was made probably out of boredom, he wondered if he could replicate it. Make copies, maybe with different rules… _'What to do with them after that?'_ he wondered and then smiled. He'd probably spread them all around Tokyo maybe, just to see if he could strike up a trend.

_'It would be sweet if this thing was real,'_ Light thought, tapping his lips with the book while peering up to the sky. _'With a thing like this - a perfect murder weapon, untraceable and flawless… I'd_ never _go bored again.'_ Heavy lidded, he spent a moment of thinking of all the things he could do with a Death Note that actually worked like the rules said. It would be endless source of amusement.

After a moment of aimless fantasising he sighed. He wasn't lucky enough for something as amazing as that to happen. _'It would be so amazing though… you could do practically anything with thing like this… if it was real…'_

Shaking the thought out of his head, Light let his eyes wander left where, on the side of some company building, a large screen was displaying the news. "… a man in his thirties was found dead. The murder in question was committed by use of a kitchen knife. The police have ruled this case as first degree homicide and are investigating…" female voice was speaking while the screen displayed image of the apartment complex where the murder had apparently taken place.

_'How boring,'_ the teen thought as the woman continued on, announcing that the police had taken the man's long time girlfriend in for questioning. Light blinked at the picture of the black haired woman who apparently was the girlfriend and the possible suspect. _'If you're going to kill someone, could you _please_ make some real effort for it…?'_ he thought, giving the woman a look of distaste. _'That's just pathetic… that sort of people deserve to die just for lack of intelligence…'_

Pausing for a moment, the teen stared at the screen. Then he snorted and quickly dug out a pen from his bag. "Alright, Saito Itsuki-san," he muttered, crouching down and balancing the black notebook against his knee. "Let's make you more interesting," he grinned, writing down her name and then hurriedly adding the stupidest way of dying he could think on the fly. "There."

Laughing at himself and his momentary insanity, Light tugged the notebook into his bag. He really needed to make copies of this thing, even if it wasn't real it would be enough fun just thinking stupid ways for people to die. And this was a world just boring enough for people to enjoy this sort of morbid fun.

Three hours later the news report was not about the murdered man, but about Saito Itsuki who had committed suicide whilst still in police custody by stabbing her wrists with a pencil, biting of her tongue and bleeding to death.

-

_'Some up there loves me,'_ Light thought to himself after watching yet another news report of Saito's gruesome suicide. He was feeling giddy, barely able to sit still on his chair. There was a huge grin on his face and laughter kept bubbling up his throat every now and then. _'They love me a _lot_.'_

While admiring his rather unwitting handiwork and listening how the anchorman in the news marvelled the unexpectedly grisly way to kill one's self, Light's mind was already bouncing up and down. He had already figured out half dozen interesting ways of kill people, and more than dozen sorts of people who deserved to die in exciting ways - and some who just deserved to die.

_'I need to keep a cool head though,'_ he thought, his smile splitting into wide grin. _'If I just go and start offing people randomly, it will get boring very soon. I need to make this_ _as good as possible…'_ he allowed a giddy giggle burst forth while leaning his head back and leering up to the ceiling. _'I need to make this as interesting as possible…'_

Though some long since discarded part of him that was moaning about justice and about how murder was wrong, Light didn't really have any qualms about using the Death Note. Why should he when he was positive that the most interesting and unique experience people could go through in their lives was their death? Most of the time he was looking forward to his _own_ death more than anything just because the world around him could be so god damned dull.

But just using the Death Note, as fun as it would no doubt be at first, wouldn't do it. It had happened with just about every hobby Light had ever tackled in attempt of escaping monotony. The sports got dull after few months at tops, no theory subject could interest him more than few weeks, even music hadn't managed to keep him entertained more than little while. Things, no matter how unusual and fascinating at first, got tiresome with repetition.

Allowing his grin fade into look of thoughtfulness, Light rocked in his chair and pondered how to make most of the Death Note. _'First things first, I need to make sure that I can't be incarcerated for it, not at the beginning anyway,'_ he thought. _'Being caught would be bothersome and get in the way of the entertainment. So I need to make sure that I don't kill anyone too close to me and when I do I need to avoid patterns…'_

That would be easy, as patterns were boring and he had no intention of killing the same way twice once he would. It would probably get hard thinking of new ways to kill people towards the end, but at least it would keep him preoccupied.

_'Still, that will get tiresome eventually,'_ Light thought, turning his eyes to the Death Note which was lying in front of him on his desk. _'Hmm… though if I will kill people in pattern, that would eventually lead into publicity. If I don't write the cause of death, the victim will die of heart attack… enough heart attack would lead into speculation…'_

If he would kill by pattern, the publicity he would get for it - even if no one would know it was him behind the deaths - would be determined on _who_ he killed. And considering how people tended to be… _'If I targeted… politicians for example, I would most likely seem like assassin, organisation, something like that. If I targeted public figures of lesser importance like idols and singers, and such, I would merely seem like a murderer, a serial killer with high taste…' _He narrowed his eyes in thought. _'If I would kill criminals by heart attacks, maybe people would start thinking me as some form of otherworldly judgement and justice…'_

He snorted before starting to laugh out loud at the thought. _'Humans!'_ he snickered. _'They have tendency for destruction. If they see destruction as_ righteous _and_ just _they might even make a religion out of it…'_

Thinking back to the passage he had supposed to translate at school, Light snorted again. _'That could be amusing, so maybe… a little bit of a pattern wouldn't hurt? Hmm… though on other hand, patterns are revealing… I've hacked dad's computer enough times to know how many successful serial killers are found because their patterns are easy to figure out…'_

The Death Note was a perfect murder weapon. He could kill anyone anywhere as long as he had a name and a face. As long as he'd be careful with it, no one would be able to trace it back to him… _'Still patterns are tiresome. Even if I'd do something more interesting with the Death Note at the side, it would probably get tiresome quicker… even if I would manage to spark up some debate about magical murderers and such…'_

Rocking in his chair back and forth for a while, Light pondered on his options. As his interactions with his fellow humans were tedious at best and he preferred not to get really involved with anything - unless it was amusing - he had no personal motivation for murder. There was no one he really hated enough to want to kill them, no one and nothing that would motivate him to… to be passionate about the use of the killer notebook. So his use of the Death Note would always be clinical fun and never all that personal.

_'That takes some fun out of it, I think,'_ he mused. _'Most murders happen by some personal motivation, aggravation and whatnot. Even second degree murders can be interesting because of the whole emotional background… I don't have that.'_

Nothing moved him enough to make his future use of the Death Note nothing more than another yet another hobby he would eventually discard as boring. He wasn't interested in personal gain so he wouldn't use the Death Note as extortion. He didn't care for justice as he had seen how little justice could do in grand scheme of things. He didn't really care for crime either, though it could be interesting to watch but the usual motivations for crime - greed and such - never moved him enough…

There was nothing to make him _need_ the Death Note. He wanted to use it, yes, but he felt no need to do so. _'In the end I'll only end up using the Death Note because it's amusing and because I can…'_ And that bothered him because a thing like a Death Note should serve him more than as a mildly interesting hobby.

Thinking about it for a moment, Light blinked. _'Yes… that's it. I think it would be most interesting… to see how other people, people with those motivations, would use a Death Note…'_ he thought slowly, frowning slightly.

Usually he found people boring and predictable but when they were put into unexpected situation, they did some remarkable things. A good, honest woman could turn into a murderer at the sight of her husband cheating on her, a father could murder his own family if things went just badly enough, cornered child could turn into rabid dog against his bullies… People killed each other all the time, some for worse reasons than others, but in the end murder was in humanity's _blood_…

Light knew what he would do with a Death Note - what he was going to do… but what would other people do? In the end his own motives were rather pathetic as far as motives usually came. He was _bored_. But what about someone who wasn't as bored as he was? What would they do with this sort of power, this sort of perfect murder weapon? Whom they would kill, how and why?

Light tilted his head to the side and smiled slowly. He had been considering of making copies of the book just because he thought it was well made joke. But this… this was better. He _would_ make copies of the book and spread them around. He would post info about it in internet discussion boards. He would spread the word to get people talk about it…

It was pity that the book had so few pages, he mused. It would've been most fascinating thing of all if he could've made real copies of it. It would've no doubt been hilarious to see how people would've used them. _'Oh well, you can't have everything, I don't even know if the pages work right if they're removed from the book…'_ he thought. _'But what to do with what I have… what to start with?'_

Should he start testing the interesting deaths he had thought out? Or should he start killing of criminals in some loopy attempt of divine justice to see how people react to it? Or should he start spreading rumours about the Death Note in the internet to see what people thought of it, what they'd use it for?

_'I think I shall save… pleasure killing for last, as it seems to be the thing which will take longest to get bored with. Firstly I will start with the rumours,'_ Light decided, turning to his computer. _'Let's see what the citizens of the internet think of a notebook that can kill… maybe that way I will find more amusing ways of using the Death Note…'_

The following hour was spend searching the internet for the most popular discussion boards and registering into them. Light spend a moment of thinking of suitable screen name for himself before he eventually decided on Moon just for the hell of it. By the time he was called to dinner, Light had entered a simple query about the Death Note on handful of different international discussion boards.

-

Few days later the discussion boards he had entered were buzzing. The Death Note discussion had turned surprisingly lively to Light's delight, and after some prodding people had turned rather spirited. The explanation of Death Note and simple, complicated question of "Would you use it and if so, who would you kill, how and why?" had sparked endless debate.

Depending on discussion board, the majority of the answers varied - and in some cases, people gave no answers at all, but instead either pondered on the Death Note itself or argued about right or wrong and things like that.

In a philosophy centred board people were debating on the right to use it - whether human beings were supposed to have such an item at all. Some were leaning on the idea that not using it was the point and test of human's self while others said that if such book existed, it existed to be used. They hadn't came into any sort of conclusion but the discussion was interesting enough. Light was hoping to direct the board to the question of if the use was right, to whom it should be used on and why.

In a forum which was mostly about people discussing - whining - about their daily lives, majority answered yes to the first question. Their personal foes, enemies and generally irritating individuals were the ones they would've taken out and the methods were sometimes rather impressive. In the end the people in the forum were using the idea of the Death Note to vent out their aggressions, and weren't particularly serious about the whole thing.

The third discussion board Light paid attention to was one that had adopted his more boring idea of using the Death Note to "do the right thing" as in kill off criminals. Murderers and rapists were debated over and decided as unworthy of living, along with paedophiles and such heinous criminals. There was lengthy disagreement over politicians and heads of famously crooked companies and such until they came into conclusion that unless manipulations of an individual lead to death of someone, they should be judged by law rather than by divine punishment.

So forth and so forth the conversations went. Light followed as many of them as he could, but within three days of his initial query, he started noticing that others than himself had entered the Death Note query on other boards until he could no longer find places where to enter it. And that was fine by him as he had wanted to idea to spread, but that left him with less to do and had him bored rather quickly.

While reading the boards and making occasional comment here and there to try and steer the discussion to more motivating paths, he pondered if he should start using the note already. He decided against it ultimately because he wasn't bored enough yet and it would be more interesting later on - when the hype was spreaded wider. For now he figured he'd feed the rumours a little.

On the fourth day Light bought black cardboard of similar quality as the Death Note cover along with some writing paper that had lines in it. Then he sat down and started to copy the handwriting of the Death Note. It took a few hours of trying until he was finally good enough to try and make a Death Note copy.

He was severely disappointed in the first copies he managed to make until he got the idea of making them smaller. The Death Note was perfect size for him, but it was perhaps too big to become a fad. Also, the idea of using actual pages of the Death Note to make a copy was somehow very alluring and to do that the copy would have to be small. He could only take out pages and not spreads of the notebook and if he folded a page of Death Note form the middle, the lines went wrong way.

_'If I'd made a copy about one fourths of the size of the Death Note… I could use one page of the Death Note to make four pages for it… would get the lines right way up too…'_ he thought, leaning back away from his paper covered desk. _'It wouldn't really be too small either, about the size of a pocket calendar actually…'_ The thought was disturbingly cute. _'And it wouldn't be much of a heart ache to hand that sort of thing away… would be interesting to se what someone would do with such a pocket Death Note…'_

There was two main issues about that. First, he wasn't sure if the removed pages were still lethal. Second, the amount of pages in the original Death Note. Turning to the original Death Note, Light opened it and started to count the pages. He made it to hundred and fifty seven before realising that he was still midway and no way there was this many pages in the book.

_'Interesting… very interesting,'_ he mused, one page between his fingers at the approximate mid point which couldn't be the middle. _'It doesn't look like it has more than hundred pages at most but… maybe…'_ well, it was a notebook that killed people. Who was to say that it couldn't have other special qualities?

After pondering it for a moment, Light decided to rip one page off and see what would happen. _'I need to test it if the pages work like they're supposed to if you remove them from the book. They might turn into normal paper and have no effect at all - and what a bother that would be…'_

The sound of the Death Note ripping was somehow satisfying, Light mused after removing a page. Closing the book for a moment before opening it again, Light tried to find the spot where he had taken the piece off. It wasn't there, it was as if nothing had ever happened. _'Might be a lucky chance, I'll try again… but first things first, I need to see if this page is still effective…'_

That was easily enough tested. He opened the TV and went through some channels looking for live feed until he found one about a bank robbery situation. A woman and a man - who conveniently enough had previous records of robberies and thus had their image and names well known - had taken a bank staff and customers for hostages and were demanding various things - life out of prison, escape vehicle, no one to follow them once they would escape, some pizza maybe…

_'Criminals again. Ah well, they make easy targets out of themselves… and who's going to miss them?'_ After the news report had flashed the pictures of the two in the screen, Light checked the time and started to write to the loose piece of the Death Note. He decided to keep the death relatively simple this time, it was a test after all and he needed the results immediately. He could have fun later on.

After writing the details down, he sat back and waited. Few minutes later the reporter started gushing over the noises coming from the bank and few minute after that the hostages started coming out. It took about twenty minutes for the final verification to be announced. Ueda Keiko and Yamada Kurou had gotten into heated argument and shot each other. Ueda was dead, having been shot to the head while Yamada was unconscious and bleeding profusely.

Grinning at the sight of the ambulance hurrying in to try and save Yamada's life - who would later die in the hospital in horrible agony - Light congratulated himself for ever finding the Death Note. It really was the perfect weapon and would be source of much entertainment. Especially now that he knew he could make working copies.

The revelation he got after removing handful of pages was a welcome as well. The Death Note seemed to heal itself after a full page had been removed - and was in no hurry to run out of pages. That worked just _fine_ for Light.

He made five false copies of the Death Note that night and five in which he used the actual pages of the killer notebook. All the copies were the size of one fourths of the original Death Note, and all had exactly sixteen pages in them which meant thirty two pages of writing space. The pages were of course small, but there would be enough space for a hundred of names with no causes of death - as long as the writing was small enough - or for about two dozen elaborate deaths.

_'Now, let's spread the trend, shall we,'_ he mused while standing up from his desk and heading out of his room. "Sayu!" he called once he was out. "Brat, loan me your camera!"

"Huuh?" the girl peaked out from her room, math book in one hand and pencil hanging from her lips. "What to you want my camera for, Light?" she asked suspiciously. "Don't you have camera in your cell phone?"

"I want to put something in the internet and the cell phone takes blurry pictures," Light answered, shrugging his shoulders. "It won't take more than few minutes. Oh, I need the cable too."

"Fine, fine, but I'll kick your ass if you break it," the younger of the two Yagami children murmured before heading back to her room. Quickly enough she returned to the hall and handed her small digi-camera to her. "And don't look at the pictures I have in the memory card! They're private!"

"I won't. Thanks, Sayu," Light answered, making his sister stuck her tongue out to him. Shaking his head he headed back to his room.

He took handful of pictures of the mini Death Notes to make sure that he got all of them captured, outside and inside of the covers - where the rules were written - included. After that he quickly downloaded the pictures into his computer before deleting them from Sayu's camera. After taking the camera back, he turned to the computer.

Hour later, he had the "examples of what Death Note could look like" downloaded here and there. It wouldn't take long for the pictures to spread. If he was lucky, people would like the examples enough to make their versions of them, enough for the idea to get popular…

Then he would figure out a way to send the copies with real Death Note pages in them out to the world. _'Out of __Japan__ preferably,'_ he thought. It would be best if he could somehow get a working copy to end up laying around some busy place where a random individual could pick it up… but right now he was satisfied with sitting back and see if the Death Note hype spreaded. He wasn't in hurry after all and the longer he could stretch the fun, the better.

-

"I'm home!" Light called out while entering the house after his fifth day in school after finding the Death Note. His mind was already on the computer and what sort of discussions people would've had about the Death Note in his absence. Hopefully the images about the fakes would've spreaded and maybe people were even wanting to make their own copies…

_'Maybe I should make a "make your own Death Note" tutorial,'_ he thought with a snort while toeing his shoes off. _'Though there wasn't really much to making it. Hm… maybe I could ask someone skilled with that sort of stuff to try and make a font out of the handwriting in the Death Note…'_

"Welcome home, Light!" he heard his mother answer and then she was standing before him with a smile on her face and hands held up expectantly.

There was a moment of silence before Light rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"You got back the results of the national mock exam, right?" Yagami Sachiko asked, still smiling. "Let me see, let me see!"

The teen sighed. "Fine, fine," he muttered and dug out the paper from his bag. "Dunno what you're expecting, though," he muttered while handing it to her. _'It's been years, she can't still be expecting perfect scores from me, right?'_ he thought irritably. _'Though on other hand, she probably can…'_

He watched with slight malicious satisfaction as the look of eagerness slowly fell from her face as she read the results. Then she sighed. "Sixty three percent, huh?" she asked scratching her hair. "You used to be top of the class once, Light. What happened to that?"

"That was five years ago," Light answered walking past her. "Stop living in the past, mum."

"Yes, I know… Still, it's such a pity. You used to be such a bright boy," she sighed again, shaking her head and heading to the kitchen while he headed up to the second floor.

_'Such a pity,'_ he repeated mockingly in his head while suppressing the urge to bang his door shut. _'You used to be_ such _a bright boy…'_ Snorting he locked the door and sat to his bed. _'Top of the class… how annoying. How utterly, completely _boring_. Who would want to be top of the class?'_

He steamed on the annoyance for a moment before shrugging of his school uniform jacket and tugging the loose tie off his neck. Leaving them rumbled on the floor, he headed to his closet to change into something more comfortable, before sitting down by his desk and opening his internet browser. While the pages for the discussion boars loaded, he opened his desk drawer where the Death Note and it's varying copies lay.

_'This,'_ he thought while pulling out the copies, _'is much more interesting.'_ He spreaded the notes over his desk and chuckled to himself, allowing his annoyance to fade completely. _'Just little more and I can start spreading these around…'_

"Looks like you've been busy with it," a voice spoke suddenly from behind him. "Very busy. Making copies? That's a new one."

Light whirled around with surprise and cried out with shock at the sight of the… creature standing behind him. White, monstrous face, wide mouth with sharp teeth, bulging yellow eyes… _'Not human!' _Light thought falling of his chair._ 'Most definitely not a human!'_

"Hoo, did I surprise you?" the gangly, wild haired creature asked. "I'm Death God Ryuk, the owner of that Death Note," the thing said, pointing one clawed finger at the original Death Note. "Seems like you've realised it ain't normal notebook."

"Death… God?" Light asked with shock, his eyes wide. Then he hurriedly closed his eyes to regain his composure. "Death God, huh," he muttered, standing up. "Interesting. _Very_ interesting. I should've known. Things like these…" he snatched the deadly note book from the table and held it up, "…must have special sort of origins… Are you here to take this back?"

The Death God eyed him for a moment. Then he snorted. "Nah. Once the Death Note lands in human world, it belongs to that world. I ain't here to take it back, it belongs to you know."

The Death God plucked the note from Light's fingers. "Have you been writing names in it?" he asked curiously, opening the book. "What's this… only three?" he seemed disappointed. "Well I suppose I shouldn't have been expecting anything else… can't do much in five days and I hear that humans find using the Death Note pretty hard…" closing the book he turned his eyes to Light's desk and into the copies. "Why'd you make copies though?"

Light started and then shook his head, accepting the notebook back from the Death God. _'Can't be that easy,'_ he thought. "Then… you're going to stick around to kill me?" he asked, ignoring the other's question. "To take my soul or something like that?"

Ryuk scoffed. "What's that, human superstition? I won't do anything to you," the Death God answered, walking to Light's window and peering out. "If you don't want it then give it to someone else. Though I will erase your memories about the Death Note if you do that. Other than that, I will do nothing. Also…"

Light watched with shock as the beastly creature jumped out of the window, ragged wings coming out of it's back. "Because you've used my Death Note, only you can see me and hear me," Ryuk said while landing on an electric pole just outside the window, the people down below never noticing him. "Thanks to the Death Note… which is now the bond that ties you and me, Yagami Light and Death God Ryuk, together."

Light swallowed, hundred percent sure he hadn't said his name. "And… that's it?" he asked, leaning to the window sill. "Just… I use your Death Note and the only effect I suffer is seeing and hearing you? There is no other price for using it?"

"Well you could say that using the Death Note and the stress and fear it causes is payment on it's own right… and when you'll die I'll be writing your name in my notebook," Ryuk pointed at a holster hanging on his hip which was holding a book which was identical to the one in Light's hands. "And don't think that a human who uses the Death Note gets to go to heaven or hell." The Death God grinned. "That's it."

Light stared and then started to chuckle. It turned into full blown laughter soon after. "That's it?!" he asked with mixture of relief and disappointment. "Oh, this is brilliant. I can do what ever I want with the Death Note, do what ever I wish to it, and nothing will happen?"

"Yeah, that's about it. If you destroy it, it's the same if you would've given up your ownership, though. You'll lose your memories," Ryuk answered, jumping off the pole to get back inside. Once he was inside, he turned his eyes to Light's desk. "Now… why are you making copies of the note?"

Light grinned. "I'll tell you. But first I want to know why you dropped the notebook. This isn't the sort of thing you just lose, you know."

Ryuk eyed him and then laughed. "I was _bored_," he answered. "This may sound strange coming from a Death God, but… I just didn't feel alive. Being Death God these days is so boring. We're either sleeping or gambling and if you write a few human names in the note, they'll laugh at you for working so hard." He snorted. "Killing humans from the world of the Death Gods isn't fun at all. Plus, writing a Death God's name in the notebook doesn't do anything. So I figured that it would be more fun here."

The human teen stared at the monster for a moment before laughed. "Then… Ryuk… I think you an I are going to have lot of fun together," he said, turning his eyes to the notebook and grinning. "I've been bored to _death_ for years now. This thing… will keep me entertained for months. Years if I can make it."

The Death God chuckled. "So, why the copies?" he asked.

Light tilted his head and glanced at the copies. "It seemed like interesting thing to do," he said and lifted the original Death Note. "I can only think of so many exciting things to do with this thing, so I thought… why not make copies… and see what people do with them?"

"You'd willingly hand out working copies of the Death Note? I don't think I've ever hear of human like you," Ryuk muttered, taking one of the small copies. "Usually when a human gets a Death Note, they want to keep it secret… some went pretty far in order to keep theirs hidden…"

"What's the fun in that?" Light asked. "Sure, I intend to use it myself and I'm keeping the original… But I already know all that, all of what I would do, all of what I will do. And I know that will get boring after a while," he grinned. "So really, it's more interested to see what other people would do with pieces of the Death Note. Who they'd kill, how, why and if they get caught…"

Light's eyes shone with excitement. "I'll get as many copies as far and as wide as possible. People will use them, people will notice… it will be fascinating to see. Will there be panic, will there be hysteria? Maybe someone even uses the Death Note to kill off someone famous, someone important… maybe they'll even spark a war or two… it could be so exciting… "

The Death God stared at the widely grinning human for a moment and then started to laugh. "_You_ are the one who's interesting," he said. "But tell me. Who would you kill with the Death Note?"

Light grinned. "No one just yet," he said. "I've only used the Death Note to test it's capabilities, for now that's fine. Before I will do anything, I will create a phenomenon out of the Death Note. The technology of today makes that easy - I've already started spreading speculations and rumours about it in the internet, asking people what they'd do if they had a Death Note of their own… Soon enough people will know about it. And once that happens… I will start spreading the copies."

"And then you start using the Death Note yourself?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes. Thinking out unique ways for people to die is amusing. But more than that, I will use the original Death Note to boost the trend. I will kill off certain people in certain ways to make it seem like some sort of divine judgement." Light laughed, shaking his head. "Humans are like sheep and if I play it right, the copy holders will maybe follow my lead… and all the while I will spreading more and more and more copies to the world. If I play it right, it will never be traced back to me…"

Ryuk cackled at him. "I knew it was right choice to come down here," he muttered, grinning at the human. "You seem like lot of fun, Yagami Light."

The teen nodded in fake modestly. "Thank you, you're far too kind," he said and smiled at the Death Note. "Fun… yes. If I play this right, the fun will last for a long, long while."

-

There seemed to be something about the Death Note that struck people fancy, Light mused while browsing through the websites where he usually haunted. With little prodding the Death Note phenomenon was expanding rapidly. He had even encountered a site _called_ Death Note where people were discussing varying ways of using a Death Note and making Death Note copies. There was entire galleries full of imitations of the pictures Light had posted in the internet.

_'It's rather amusing and pathetic at the same time, how much people like the idea of a perfect murder weapon,'_ Light mused to himself while gently cutting a torn page of the Death Note half and then neatly folding the two halves. _'Even the ones who say that they would never use it, the ones who claim a moral high ground against such things, they would still use it. Everyone would, everyone can think of people world could do without, everyone would love the power of the Death Note…'_

"Making more copies?" Ryuk asked from where he was lying on Light's bed. "You've been making them non-stop for a while now."

Light shrugged while measuring that the pieces he had cut were the right size. "I figured it was best to start with a good handful," he answered. "I might not have the chance or the time to make them later on. I have university entrance exam ahead of me too…" he sighed mournfully. Right now high school and cram school were already taking most of his time, but once he would get closer to graduating… it would get really annoying.

_'Almost makes me consider trying out year or two as ronin…'_ he thought before snorting and leaning back in his chair. His parents would never allow him to try that. _'Really, really annoying…'_

"How are you going to hand the copies out?" Ryuk asked.

"Hmm…" the teen glanced at the Death God and then sighed. _'I have no intention of handing out the copies in Japan - that would no doubt eventually put Japan under the radar and that is something I want to avoid as long as possible. However, getting the copies out of __Japan__ can only happen by so many ways…'_

He would not trust mail. For one he had no idea who to mail the notes to and regular mail was even easier traced than email. It would be been good if he had had a trustworthy proxy somewhere along the way, someone to whom he could send a copy and who would send it onwards… but there was no such person as on principle he trusted no one.

It would've been best if he could've just gone out and left the notes out in the open for someone to find, but that was utterly, completely impossible. He was not in position to go anywhere. _'I suppose I could wait a few years until after college… I could gather up some money and then go out and travel… _Light snorted. He had no patience for something like that. Waiting had never been in strong suit.

And again he couldn't hand the copies to someone else who was leaving the country because he didn't trust anyone. The irritating fact was, Light had no way of getting the Notes to the places he wanted them to be.

"I'll figure something out," he said eventually, before glancing at the Death God who looked mighty bored. "Unless you would be filling to go out and drop the copies here and there, the plan's standing still until I'll figure out."

Ryuk was quiet for a moment before harrumphing. "How boring," he said, sitting up. "Fine, I don't mind. But I won't do it for free."

"What's this?" Light raised his eyebrows. So far the Death God had been relatively satisfied. Sure, he had been watching Light's television, playing with Light's play station, reading Light's comics to pass the time but Light hadn't minded and that had seemed to keep the Death God content. _'Was he just waiting for opportunity to ask for something?'_ "You haven't asked anything yet, Ryuk. What do you want?"

"Apples," the other grinned widely.

Light blinked with surprise. He had expected something much more serious. "You want… apples?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want apples. Fruits are kind of like alcohol or nicotine for Death Gods, you know. We don't need to eat but sometimes it can be… enjoyable," Ryuk said and added under his breath. "All you seem to be eating is chips, that's not fun at all."

The teen stared at him for a moment before snorting. "Apples. Alright. One apple," he lifted one of the small Death Note copies, "per one of these dropped in a place of my choosing."

"Five apples per note," Ryuk argued.

"Two," Light said. "I've already made over forty copies of the Death Note, if I'd pay five apple for each I would end up poor."

"Hmph. Apples aren't that expensive. Three per copy, and that's final," the Death God said. "It takes lot of energy to fly around the Earth, you know."

"Alright, three," the human snorted, folding his hands. "Now, how long it would take from you to take one note to city I choose? Say, to New York in United States?"

"Few hours, maybe," Ryuk said, looking unconcerned. "Distances to Death God don't mean the same thing they do to humans."

"I see," Light murmured and smiled. _'Convenient.'_ He took out one of the finished Death Note copies and carefully used the hem of his shirt to wipe out all traces of finger prints away. After checking that there was nothing that could be used to identify him in the note, he handed it to the Death God. "Take this to New York City in United States of America. Make sure to drop it to area with population in it, and make sure not to be seen by the person who picks it up."

"How unimaginative," Ryuk muttered while taking the small Death Note copy into his clawed hands.

"I have forty copies left. New York will be just first of many, many cities you'll be dropping these things to," Light said, turning to his desk and smiling. "Now I can start the boring plan too," he said. "I need to show the future copy holders some example, after all…" he stopped thoughtfully. "Or maybe I should call it the purification plan… or copycat plan as I want to see how many will start copying me? Hm…"

"You're gonna start using the Death Note in earnest, then?" Ryuk asked.

"Yeah. Now that I have way of getting the copies out, it's the time to start the fun" the teen grinned up to the death good. "Get going Ryuk. I'll have some apples ready for you once you'll get back."

"You better."

With a smile Light watched how the Death God jumped out of the window and then headed up to the sky. Then the teen turned his eyes to the Death Note. _'Yes it's time to start the games,'_ he thought. _'But before I can, I need to make some safety measures… with the internet hype over the Death Note and the copies out there, people will eventually figure it all out and know exactly what is behind it all. A book… and dad, being the chief of the NPA will probably find out about it soon enough…'_

It wasn't like he was going to be the suspect of something that will no doubt start in foreign countries… but eventually, having a room full of Death Notes would not be a good thing. _'It's better to be safe than sorry, so I better be careful from the start. First I need to get the copies out of my room. Either that or I need to figure out a good hiding place for them in here. The original one especially needs to be secured, since it's the one that doesn't run out of paper…'_

He had been keeping the notes in his drawer but a simple lock would not do in the long run. Looking around in his room, Light hummed quietly. _'Best way to secure them would be to get them all out of here. I think I'll stop making copies now. I already have enough for a good start anyway…' _He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. _'Once Ryuk has taken them all out, I'll make maybe a copy per day or two and have him deliver it immediately. That way I will only have to hide the original…'_

He turned his eyes to the original note and smiled_. 'And… once I have that done, it will be the time to start showing the way to the sheep of the world.' _With a chuckle he stretched his hands and started to clear away the tools he used in making the copies._ 'It's going to be so entertaining…'_

_---_

This is something I wrote few months back, when I first started writing Death Note fanfiction. Just an idea about what it would be like if Light would use the Death Note to cause as much havoc as possible out of pure simple boredom, not because of some righeous quest for new world. I totally ruined his character, methinks, but it was fun whilst it lasted. Back when I wrote this, it was supposed to be a multi-chapter-story, but the inspiration died/was distracted before I managed to start the second chapter. Just realised I never posted it in FFnet, so I thought I might just as well do it. Maybe someone gets kick out of it, maybe I get inspiration out of comments. Maybe nothing. Who knows.

My apologies for possible grammar errors and such._  
_


End file.
